Today Will Be Different
by mk4reals
Summary: Today Sealand is presenting his case to the world conference about why he should become a country. After spending years trying to convince someone to allow him to become a country the issue is put to a vote.


**Wow, it has been so long since I have taken the time to sit down and actually type something out... I recently (aka: over the Summer) got into Hetalia thanks to a close friend, and love it. This story got its inspiration from a little spat my family and my close friend has with me about whether or not Sealand is a country or not. I believe it is of course. ;) Well, I'm sure you don't want to read anymore about me sooo... enjoy!**

**Also, sadly I do not own Hetalia... No matter how much I wish I could take America home with me...**

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright! Settle down. Russia move avay from Lithuania this instant!" Germany yelled as he tried to bring this weeks world meeting back together after a short recess.<p>

"Our next topic on the table this afternoon is about Sealand vaunting to become a country… again." Germany continued lazily. The topic had come up at many meetings, often submitted by the young micro nation himself. After Germany introduced the topic a young child in a sailors suit walked into the room as cheerful as ever.

"How many times do we have to address this bloody topic!" Britain shouted enraged by the fact this small principality broke off from his own 'noble' nation.

The country itself was small, less than 550 square meters. It had a minuscule population of three and has no exports worth mentioning. Although he had most things going against him, the young micro nation was upbeat and positive that today would be the day he gained nationhood.

"Hello my fellow countries!" Sealand beamed. He paused for a moment to hear Britain snidely remarking he was not in fact a country and was never going to be. "Although some of you doubt I have the right stuff to become a country, I assure you I do!" He continued cheerfully. "I have my own money system, constitutional monarchy, and we have overcome attacks by nasty pirates." The little micro nation pled his case for about an hour, speaking highly of all the reasons he should become a country.

"Are you finished?" Questioned Germany after Sealand seemed to have rapped up his speech.

"Oh yes Mr. Germany!" Sealand exclaimed feeling as though he had made a much more convincing speech than last time. His last 10 speeches had been really based on the fact he had a population and was independent from Britain, but this time Sealand talked about everything that made him a country, from his own money system to his national anthem.

"Everyone, ve shall put it to a vote on whether of or not ve shall grant the Principality of Sealand nationhood." Germany continued trying to recapture the other countries interests. "Ve shall start vith me and continue down the row. If a majority votes vish to grant nationhood then ve shall raise Sealands status from a micro nation to a country. If less than a majority votes to grant Sealand nationhood then he shall remain a micro nation." Germany stated to make the voting sound official. "To start of I must vote no for Sealand become a country. He is too veak." He concluded matter-of-factly. "Italy you are next."

"See whaaaat?" Italy questioned. He was obviously not paying attention, probably thinking about a new pasta recipe he would wanted to try.

"Do you agree or not that Sealand should become a country!" Germany shouted angrily.

"Oh! That's an easy one. Yes! Everyone deserves to be a country!" In every vote so far Italy had voted for Sealand to become a country. Most think it is because he has no idea what is going.

"Alright one yes and one no. Britain?" Germany continued in an orderly manner.

"No of course! He is a bloody metal tin can and probably has to pay people to live there. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a wanker." Britain gave a nasty glare to Italy before he continued his rant. " He doesn't even deserve his micro nation status."

"Thank you Britian…" Germany cut him off before he could get much farther into his Sealand rant. "From now on a simple yes or no shall do."

The proceedings continued for another half hour with countries flip-flopping on whether or not to allow Sealand to leave his micro nation status behind and become a full-fledged country. America originally said no, but changed his mind after Sealand promised to bring him a bag full of burgers. Russia only agreed if Sealand promised to stay close to 'mother Russia', and France only voted yes because he wanted to enrage Britain more than he already was. On the whole though, most countries didn't care and voted no based on the fact they didn't want Britain to cast some strange black magic on them. By the time they got to the last country to vote the standings were about tied.

"Japan, yes or no?" Germany asked half heartedly. The group had spent most of their day in the meeting and most were getting antsy and wanted to leave.

"Well…" Japan began unsure of whether or not he wanted the small boy to become a country. Sure, he seemed nice enough and certainly had a big heart, but would he be able to handle nationhood? "I think… we should give him a chance. Yes, I feel he should become a country."

"FINALLY!" Sealand shouted in jubilation! After years and years of trying Sealand was finally a real country. He was so happy he didn't notice Britain racing over to him.

"You think you're so great now that your a country don't you! Well all I have to say is…" Then something surprising happened. Instead of berating Sealand with his usual insults and curses, a large buzzer like sound came out of Britain's mouth.

"What?" Sealand began to question, but then he awoke in his usual bed in his cold metal home in the middle of the ocean.

"Must have been a dream." Sealand sighed. Resting his head back on his pillow. The same buzzer noise persisted until Sealand realized it was his alarm clock signaling it was time to wake up and get ready for the day.

"Hope today go as well as it did in my dream." Sealand whispers to himself as he slowly gets up, because today was no ordinary day. Today he was going to plead his case to become a country to the world council. Today would be different than all the others. Today Sealand would finally become a country, or at least he hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yeah, yeah. I know its cheesy the voting was tied by the end. Deal!<strong>


End file.
